Weapon of Mass Seduction
by Xnasha Minstrel
Summary: Weapons-grade cuteness should be abused for all it's worth. Sawada Tsunayoshi was never quite aware of the fact, but still proceeded to make excellent-and terrifying-use of it.Or how the Vongola Decimo is a Weapon of Mass Seduction by being a cluelessly adorable little shit.
1. Chapter 1

Weapons-grade cuteness should be abused for all it's worth.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was never quite aware of the fact, but still proceeded to make excellent-and terrifying-use of it.

_Or how the Vongola Decimo is a Weapon of Mass Seduction by being a cluelessly adorable little shit._

**-And So It Begins-**

* * *

"Please. For me?" The brown eyes widened while a shiny sheen of tears spread. The pink lip curled adorably into a pout. It wobbled at a speed unconsciously and perfectly calculated to evoke the most favorable response. His hands were clasped and at waist level, making his already delicate frame seem even more-dare he say it-cute.

"Hn." Hibari tried looking away. Really, he did. But somehow, that herbivore's Invisible Aura of Herbivorous-ness was drawing his gaze back in.

No! He is a carnivore! He will resist the urge to agree to whatever Sawada wanted of him!

Those eyes widened even more. "Please? I promise to have a spar with you after."

It was getting harder to resist, especially now that he had a valid get-a-spar promise that he will definitely get his money's worth for. But he was Hibari Kyouya, damn it, and not even this ridiculously cute omnivore (because seriously, that pout is _lethal_) will make him submit!

"..."

"..."

"...wao."

_...fuck._

Tsuna's pout disappeared as quickly as it had came. "Thank you, Hibari-san! I really appreciate this!"

Sweet Namimori, the flowers and sparkles coming off of that hormonally charged smile were horrifyingly potent. Hibari reminded himself to add extensive annotations to the Foundation dossier on Sawada Tsunayoshi. Complete with photos. And possibly a stern warning to any herbivores who cannot resist. Dear lord, the power that the man possessed was extraordinary

Because clearly, someone needed to warn the world.

"Oh, and Hibari-san? Please try not to kill anyone at the ball."

Hibari got out of there as fast as possible. If he stared any longer at that face, he would probably do something he would regret.

_Curse my tsundere tendencies!_

* * *

_Sawada Tsunayoshi was never told about the effect he has on other people, and since he was so thickheaded and dense sometimes, he never figured it out on his own._

_Thus, the Vongola Decimo basically went around unknowingly charming everyone around him in unconsciously indecent ways._

_It was the start of the Second Golden Age of Vongola._

_Unknown to the Decimo himself, it is also known as the Age of Too Cute._

* * *

**AN: Ahahaha I don't know what I'm doing. I found this thing gathering dust on my hard drive and thought, why not? **

**It's a bit short, and I kinda want to expand it into a drabble series of Tsuna weaponizing his cuteness on the others of the KHR universe, but meh.**

**Drop a review for the starving author?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: After Hibari, it is now Xanxus****'****s turn to be mowed over by the Lawn Mower of Cute Moe-ness of a mafia boss whose name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. **

**Yeah. Because who doesn****'****t enjoy the image of Tsuna smiling beatifically as he mows over unsuspecting mafiosos with an extremely cute lawn mower of cuteness?**

**...that didn****'****t come out right.**

**Enjoy, you guys! **

* * *

"Okay, trash. I don't want to be here. You probably don't want to be here either. So why don't we just postpone this till whenever? Or maybe never have another fucking meeting again?"

Xanxus was having a bad day. For him, every day was a bad day, unless he got to beat up someone, no holds barred. If he got to do it, then his day could be considered marginally not bad.

No amount of property damage done, however, could rescue a day from being bad if he was forced to attend a meeting with the baby trash that was definitely not his boss. Ha! Like a weakling could ever be his boss. No one was his boss except himself, and anyone who thought otherwise would die a painful death under his guns! No way, in whatever form whatsoever, was Sawada Tsunayoshi any kind of boss over Xanxus, the leader of the Varia! None! Because HE. IS. XANXUS!

In the author's opinion, methinks the tsun-tsun doth protest too much.

"But, Xanxus-san!" Sawada said, his lip wobbling. "How do we communicate and connect on a face-to-face level if you keep refusing appointments with me? A lack of communication causes serious problems, if not in the present, then at some point in the future! Or if you're not feeling very well, we can reschedule it to another day..."

The brunet half-turned away, every line in his body conveying a level of hurt that forced images of kicked puppies and kittens in bathtubs into his mind. The slump of his shoulders, the slight furrowing of the eyebrows, the slighty bright eyes, as if teary with hurt...

Looking into those brown eyes, Xanxus came to a conclusion. A horrible conclusion. The worst conclusion possible.

Sawada _didn__'__t know. He didn__'__t know that he was emotionally manipulating the shit out of him._

Well, damn. That meant he couldn't ask him to stop. Knowing the baby trash, he would just tilt his head and look confused...and...and...

Xanxus sighed, and plopped into the chair. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

And almost immediately regretted his decison as he was blasted head on by Sawada's grateful smile.

* * *

**By popular demand, ****'****tis a continuation.**

**I****'****m sorry if this wasn****'****t as funny as the first, but meh. I****'****m writing this as it comes.**

**Drop the starving author a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Reborn, you****'****ve done your job too well. Your student is now a ball of innocent seduction that****'****s unknowingly out to conquer the world! The end result will be him standing in a crater of his own cuteness dominating the world with no idea how he got there!**

**It****'****s time for you to face the music.**

**The student has surpassed the master a little **_**too **_**much. **

**That****'****s right, folks. **

**It****'****s all Reborn****'****s fault.**

**WARNING: Extreme misrepresentation ahoy!**

**THAT MEANS OOCNESS LIKE YOU WON****'****T BELIEVE**

**LIKE REALLY**

* * *

You know, babies are really cute.

Or at least, the ones that got through the Winston Churchill phase and landed firmly into the same catergory known as cute are. Some unfortunate babies in the world skip this phase and land directly into childhood awkwardness, which then goes to adolescent awkwardness. Most other babies land into the cute category, and then slowly slide out of it.

Unless, of course, you were in the 'Badass' or 'Crazy' category. Those babies also skip the cute phase and just tend to glare or smile creepily at everyone and everyone tries not to think about how they'll grow up to be in a few years. Prime examples are Hibari, Byakuran, and the list goes on for quite a while. Reborn liked to think of himself in this category.

(He's right, but only to an extent.)

And then you get to the last category. These babies are the most dangerous of all.

They get past the Winston Churchill phase, yessirree. They go into the cute phase, as smooth as butter.

Then, _they never come out of it_.

This and the thought that he never taught Tsuna manipulation through cuteness was running through Reborn's head at the moment, when faced with the leader of this last class.

His student was asleep on the desk. The paperwork had all been pushed all over the table, and the Vongola boss's upper body was sprawled across the sheets of paper, his face peaceful in sleep.

This shouldn't be affecting him like it was, he's blasted Tsuna awake in all sorts of situations before. He should have no trouble just reaching out and...

Leon's tail gently slapped his wrist, and Reborn froze, staring hard at his animal companion. The chameleon shook its head back and forth rapidly, going as far as wrapping his tail around his hand to stop him from doing anything to Tsuna.

_Are you betraying me, Leon? After all these years? I thought we had something special!_

Sometime in the past four hundred years, the Vongola lineage must have picked up cat DNA, because sensing a nearby source of warmth Tsuna unconsciously sought it out. Reborn could only stand there, dumbstruck, with his hand still outstretched.

For god's sake, was Tsuna _nuzzling _his fingers?

Reborn got out of there as soon as he possibly could. It took an entire box of tissues to staunch the resulting nosebleed, because as the World's Greatest Hitman, even his nosebleeds in response to moe had to be the best.

Back in his office, Tsuna slept on, unaware.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! Wow, I did not expect the enthusiastic response to this fic!**

**This is for you people who requested a Reborn trolled by cute.**

**Ummmm, so it might be while before I write the next installment, but I do have plans. Oh, yes I do.**

**Drop the starving author a review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello dear readers!~ I****'****m sorry for this snippet being so late, but real life is a pain in the toushie.**

**And I did NOT expect the amount of love for this story! Thank you guys so much for your continued love and support for this humble tale, retelling the adventures of Class 5 Mass Seduction Weapon Sawada Tsunayoshi!**

**Now I give you...three characters for the price of one drabble! Although one isn****'****t as much trolled by cuteness but using it to their advantage...Also, more Hibari.**

**And we finally see why under all the sweet manners, Kyoko is someone to be greatly feared.**

* * *

"Ah, Tsuna-kun..." She muttered, distracted. When faced with another fellow master of the art of cute, Kyoko's Moe Meter was rising with every second. She could sense a worthy rival as she stared at Tsuna's overwhelmingly powerful face.

His eyes were open wide but not wide enough to seem odd (Position 3.5, the _"__Pleading Doe__"_variation of the Kitten Theroem, Kyoko silently approved the quality). His head tilt was perfectly angled at exactly 22.35 degrees to the left, the best angle to show off his hair and skin while factoring in the light of the room, creating the impression that he was glowing. The brunet was not pouting, but with that beautifully subtle placing of the jaw he created the illusion of both innocence and pleading...! Kyoko barely stopped herself from applauding out loud.

And the last, most superb finishing touch...was the unconscious innocence radiating from the expression. Tsuna's honest ignorance of his own powers of emotional manipulation was enough to influence _Kyoko_, a certified Master of Cute and Moe, Valedictorian of the Class of 20XX!

_Wonderful. Truly wonderful! _Kyoko could feel her excitement growing. _All this wonderful potential! He isn__'__t even consciously exploiting it! Which means...I can exploit it for him. _

"Hey, Tsuna-kun, do you mind doing me a favour?"

* * *

Mukuro could feel himself sweating. Any man in his position would be too if he was faced with such daunting foes.

"Mukuro-san...please? Would you not consider it?" Kyoko widened her eyes. The illusionary flowers bloomed with a will around her. "Would you please...model these for me?" Her expression was powerful, sunny and cheerful but with beautifully subtle hints of anticipation woven in. In her hands she held a monstrous pile of clothing, which spoke of hours of torment, being pricked with pins, and general misery and despair.

Tsuna was beside her, his expression generating sparkles. He was clenching the hem of his jumper, and the collar dragged down just so that his collarbone peeked out...he could already feel himself drooling. Mukuro's instincts, however, were screaming at him to get out of here, get away, _now_! But...collarbone! And Cuteness!

...everyone was mistaken. Tsuna's Flame simply cannot be Sky; it had to be Cute. The most powerful Element of them all.

Shaken, Mukuro stared at his doom. He was in Hell right now, and all his knowledge didn't prepare him for _this. _

Oh, was there no one who could rescue him from this torment?

At that moment, the door opened, and Hibari walked through the door.

Immediately, the skylark paled at the sight of two slight figures. Even facing the other way, the Cloud Guardian could feel the full power of the cuteness beam being aimed at Mukuro. Normally, he wouldn't bat an eye at Mukuro being in trouble, but he wouldn't wish being sandwiched between those two on his worst enemy.

Over the two of them, Mukuro sent his most pleading look, silently begging for salvation, dignity be damned.

Hibari merely shook his head. Something passed between the two of them, the sympathy of fellow victims to Extreme Moe (capital letters completely warranted). The Cloud Guardian then immediately beat a very hasty retreat while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "good luck".

Mukuro felt like crying.

Kyoko honed in on his moment of weakness like a shark. A very adorable shark. "Now just hold still, Mukuro-san..."

* * *

**AN: In case you were wondering, Mukuro is now forced as a living mannequin for Kyoko. **

**Somehow, I couldn't end this one, as it just dragged on and on, but meh.**

**Drop the starving author a review?**


End file.
